And When Home is... (Thomas Landis Band debut albums)
And When Home is... is debut album by Canadian-born American guitarists Thomas Landis (also members known as Thomas Landis Band), it's produced by Jean-Luc Young (as J.C. Young) and British singer Jonathan King (for Marquee Productions, Ltd.), at the time in production company of Jean-Luc Young Entertainment, Corp., it's release in the U.S. by Island Records in March 22, 1974 (and very first label in France to United Kingdom by Charly Records). It's 80s before Antilles and Atlantic records after 25 years albums from Chris Blackwell to Warner Communications was shut down in 1990. Liner notes The original liner notes gatefold sleeve by Rob Williams: "The will returns of Charly Records is back, changes and life of calling story about Jean-Luc Young and Jonathan King, it's American recording looks alive London Records, from Chris Blackwell to Island Records. Meet the creatures of Quality Records you home frontier of songs in "Shakin' All Over" by The Guess Who, and has been defeated." Sincerely, Rob Williams Track listing All songs written by Thomas Landis. Original Stereo LP/Vinyl Releasing Side One 1. "And When Home is... (...Named by Love)" 5:18 2. "Smooth Over Long" 4:09 3. "Star Above" 4:44 4. "Yes Sir, That's My Baby" (Walter Donaldson, Gus Kahn) 3:27 - CBS Music Catalog: BMI 5. "The End of World" 4:09 Side Two 1. "Enter the Gates" 2:37 2. "Lonely Stars" 3:33 3. "The Home World Story" 4:58 4. "Tears of Life" 5:48 5. "Murder Surrender" 2:22 All songs published by House Music ASCAP. Production credits Produced by Jean-Luc Young (for Jean-Luc Young Entertainment, Corp.) and Jonathan King (for Marquee Productions, Ltd.) Executive Producers: Chris Blackwell Arranged by Thomas Landis Productions Managers: Herbert Wilson at Seasons Light (Brooklyn Bridge, Brooklyn, New York, NY) Recorded by Danny Holmes at A&M Studios Music Supervisor: Herb Alpert Mixed by Stuart Menken Engineered by Michael Williams and Todd Gould Cover Photographer Green: Christopher Nathan Cover Photographer Color: Stanley M. Hayward Cover Photographer B&W: Alexander Essex Cover Design: Todd Lock Art Direction: Tommy Lenin Mastered by Gene Henson at Little Good Studios Pressed by Tom Young and Eugene Fox at Stray Studios Liner Notes: Rob Williams Personnel The Look Alive or Dedicated to Van Morrison and Neil Diamond. Thomas Landis Band Thomas Landis - Lead and Backing Vocals, Electric Guitar Dan Neil - Bass, Backing Vocals Steve Grant - Acoustic Guitars, Backing Vocals Fred Palmer - Keyboard, Backing Vocals Jack Heist - Drums, Backing Vocals Additional Musician Todd Murray, Jack Hawkins, Daniel Nelson - Trumpets on "Yes Sir, That's My Baby" Daniel Hudson, Jack Corman - Trombones on "Yes Sir, That's My Baby" Neil Finnegan - Alto Saxophones on "Yes Sir, That's My Baby" Dave Folks - Strings and Horns Arrangements on "Yes Sir, That's My Baby" John Wilson - Flutes on "Enter the Gates", "Smooth Over Long" and "Star Above", Harpsichord on "The Home World Story" Tommy Henson - Tambourines on "Enter the Gates" and "Smooth Over Long", Piano on "Tears of Life" Steve Winwood - Keyboards on "Enter the Gates", Organ on "The End of World" Glenn Frey - Guitar on "Tears of Life", Keyboards on "The End of World" Don Henley - Backing Vocals on "The End of World" John Nights - Lead Vocals on "The End of World"